


Half Truths and Full Lies

by onesillygoose



Series: Betrayal is a Matter of Pespective [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Infidelity, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Unhappy Ending, ambrollins - Freeform, handjobs, possessive Dean Ambrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: Dean gets moved to Raw in the Superstar Shakeup and the celebration doesn't go the way either man had intended or hoped it would go.





	Half Truths and Full Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be the last story I post in this series. I always feel weird writing fics about married men, so after finding out about Dean and his wife, I'm just not okay with writing it anymore. I might change my mind in the future, but we'll just have to wait and see. I do have some old fics I wrote long before he was married, and I may post those, but it will be a while. I also don't know when the marriage actually took place, so I gave it a time point.
> 
> Sorry this story took so long to post. It was hard to finish with me feeling weird about it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and I'm so happy that most of you seemed to like it!
> 
>  
> 
> *Just a quick warning: This does not end well.*

Seth’s heart is pounding and he feels like he’s nearly had a minor heart attack when someone takes him by surprise by grabbing his arm and pulling him down a flight of stairs to the mostly hidden landing below. He’s even more surprised when his mystery attacker shoves him up against a wall, and instead of hitting or mugging him, presses their lips to his. He’s furious when the person has the nerve to grab his shoulders and press their lips against his even harder. His eyes have remained open the whole time, but being up this close to someone makes it hard to discern any remotely helpful details. Until his attacker opens his eyes to reveal a pair of very familiar icy blue ones that Seth knows like the back of his hand.

He shoves at Dean’s chest, successfully dislodging him.

“What the fuck, Dean?! Don’t just do that shit! You scared the hell out of me! And what are you even doing here? You know you’re on Raw, right?”

Dean smirks and licks his lips. Seth doesn’t know if it’s meant to be sexual, but he rolls his eyes at the action anyway.

“That’s right. I am on Raw. And I'm now officially part of the roster. Starting today.”

“What?” Seth can feel the way his eyes widen and his heart might just speed up that much more.

He, Roman and Dean all back on Raw. He’ll have both of his best friends with him again. He couldn’t ask for anything better.

“You’re on Raw?! Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?! Holy shit, man! This is awesome! And Roman?”

“He’s staying. I didn’t tell him yet, though. Wanted to surprise both of you. And I only found out this morning. Jumped on the first plane from Vegas and here I am.”

The wink Dean gives him is ridiculous and Seth wants to smack him a little. He crosses his arms instead. He's still too excited to see Dean here to actually inflict pain on him yet.

“So now what?” Seth queries.

“Well, I’m going to go talk to Roman and tell him the news, and that I’d love to hang out with him tonight to celebrate, but that we’ll have to do it another time. So now you and I are renting your hotel room for another night and staying here. And I’m gonna fuck you all night long. As many times as I can.”

Seth lets a gasp slip past his lips, and it’s quiet, but Dean hears it all the same. And then the smirk is back, lighting up pale blue eyes mischievously as Dean chuckles, rather satisfied with himself.

“So let’s head back to your room now so I can get in that sweet little ass of yours.”

Dean kisses him, grips at his thigh with possessive fingers and hauls it up over his waist. Seth is easily shuffled backward into the wall again being that he only has one foot for balance, and whimpers into Dean’s mouth when the larger man starts grinding against him. Seth’s fingers curl into Dean’s hair. He happily allows himself to be kissed for some time. It’s hard to say no with Dean grinding against him so perfectly. But when his cock starts going from interested, quickly toward half hard, he has to grip Dean’s shoulder and push him away.

“Dean, wait. Just… just hang on a second. We can’t do this yet. Shit, you know what that does to me when you kiss me there." He can feel the vibration of Dean's laugh against his skin where his lips are pressed beneath his ear. "Okay, okay, stop. I have to head to the ring soon. And I am not going stand in front of Kurt Angle and an arena full of people with a hard- on. And besides, I’m pretty sure you have a match later on against The Miz.”

Dean kisses his neck one last time, bites affectionately at his jaw and then kisses him on the lips once more before letting Seth's leg slide away and taking a stepping back.

“Fine. But as soon as I’m done out there we are going back to your room and we’re not getting out of bed until the sun comes up.”

Seth moans and drops his head to Dean’s shoulder, kissing his neck this time.

“Sounds good to me. Alright, I gotta go, before I come in my fucking pants. And you’re driving to the hotel. I also want a blow job from you for getting me this hard before my segment.”

“Fine with me.” Dean smirks. “I've always thought your cock was delicious.”

Seth dislodges himself from between Dean and the wall and runs up the stairs before Dean's mouth gets the better of him.

“Jesus Christ. Fuck you, Ambrose. I'll see you in a bit.”

Seth is nearly crawling out of his skin with simmering anticipation and want by the time Dean finishes up his match with The Miz. It’s a good match, but Dean outshines him in the ring every time. But that tends to happen with no matter who Dean is in the ring with. Your eyes just naturally follow him, waiting for his next move. He may not have the repertoire some of the guys on the roster have, but Dean is an unpredictable loose cannon when it comes to strategy and planning. His thoughts and intentions are never clear and that's what makes him so riveting to watch. And The Miz is an idiot, as well as a jerk. He’s a dime a dozen, and easy to forget.

Dean is sweaty, his eyes alight with adrenaline when he meets up with Seth in the locker room. It’s kind of adorable, if Seth’s being honest. And then the look changes to something hungry, and Dean licks his goddamn lips like he’s about to eat Seth alive and a shiver passes through Seth’s body.

“You ready to go?” Dean’s voice is already that rough gravel it takes on naturally sometimes, but it fills Seth up like smoke. It tinges his insides with heat and dark desire. One day it may burn him up from the inside out. That day is not today, though, and he _wants_ so badly he can _taste_ it.

Seth finally nods in response to Dean’s question.

“You want your blowjob now, or at the hotel?” Dean asks, and it’s so cavalier and nonchalant that it almost sounds as if Dean is talking about the weather.

“Um, now. Please?”

The hungry look that gets from Dean does all sorts of crazy things to Seth’s already molten insides.

“Always so sweet when you beg. Polite little boy, huh?”

“Dean,” Seth whines.

That breaks something in Dean, and he marches forward with intensity and purpose. He pushes Seth back against the wall roughly, and Seth just barely manages to catch his head before it hits the stone.

“Alright, alright. But if someone walks in and sees us then just remember that it’s your fault. Your hot, impatient ass couldn’t wait.”

But Dean is already dropping to his knees and opening Seth’s pants. Seth is already leaking inside, and sweat has his pants sticking to his legs. He isn’t crazy enough, even with how tight these pants are, to go commando during a match, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t take off his underwear during Dean’s match. Because Seth just can’t resist teasing Dean in any way he can.

“Can’t believe I couldn’t see your dick right through these things. You take your underwear off as soon as I got in the ring?” Dean leers up at Seth, his mouth just inches from Seth’s dick. Warm breath ghosting over him.

Seth nods his head. He’s already turned on enough that he doesn’t trust his voice to not make embarrassing noises.

“Heh. Of course you did. You’ve always been my little slut.”

Dean wraps a hand around Seth’s dick, squeezing just a little too hard, the way Seth likes it, and then his mouth closes over the head. He suckles on it, teasingly flicking his tongue around until he slides it deeper into his mouth, quickly encasing the entirety of Seth’s cock in wet warmth.

“Fucking christ, Dean! Oh god, suck me harder! Yeah, like that. Jesus. You always suck me so fucking good.”

Seth has always been pretty. Dean saw that the moment he first laid eyes on him. He’s fucking gorgeous. But he’s never quite as pretty as when he’s running his mouth while Dean fucks him.

Dean squeezes him again, hollows his cheeks as he bobs his head. He pulls off for a bit to lap and suck at Seth’s balls, slightly salty and tangy with his natural musk and sweat. Dean knows Seth’s starting to get desperate when he feels his hands tangle in his hair.

“Please, Dean!”

And he’s never been good at saying no to Seth when he begs like that. He gets his mouth back on Seth’s dick and lets it slip to the back of his throat, alternating between sucking and swallowing, and Seth is making little whimpering sounds and now both of his hands are in Dean’s hair. Dean uses both hands that were just previously hanging uselessly at his sides to grip Seth’s ass, parting his cheeks and rubbing a finger over Seth’s pucker.

“Fuck, Dean!” Seth cries out, hips bucking forward, fucking Dean’s mouth.

Dean lets him, choking the slightest bit, but he knows how close Seth is. So he slips his finger, dry and a bit roughly, into Seth’s hole, and then Seth is shooting his hot and sticky load down Dean’s throat. He swallows every bit, licking Seth clean and then finally backing off. Seth, trying to catch his breath, lets himself slide down the wall; his legs feeling too much like jelly to continue to hold himself up.

“That good enough for you?”

Seth nods, reaching out a hand for Dean. He chuckles and lets Seth pull him into a sloppy kiss.

“Good. Now, let’s get out of here so I can fuck you for real.”

Dean is quiet the entire ride to the hotel. Seth would be more worried about that if it weren’t for his brain still being half mush from his orgasm.

He can feel Dean at his back as he opens the door to his room. It’s tense between them like it hasn’t been in a long time. Seth can’t place his finger on the source, but he knows something’s up with Dean. He tries his best to ignore it, not wanting to bring it up right now, and instead goes for casual ease and hoping it’ll bring Dean back from wherever he’s gone in his mind.

“I’m gonna take a shower? Care to join me?”

Dean shakes his head, though, further worrying Seth.

“Nah, I hate fucking in the shower. Too small. Just hurry up so I can take mine and we can get this moving.” He says, and maybe it’s just Seth’s imagination, but it comes out sounding tight and a little angry.

He tries to let his mind wander to other things while he showers, but he can’t help that his thoughts keeps drawing him back to the nagging feeling of Dean’s odd behavior. He takes longer than usual in the shower, letting the warm water relax him as he scrubs his body thoroughly. When he feels like he’s bordering on too long of a shower, he shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist.

He opens the door in a cloud of steam to find Dean standing there smirking at him.

“Took you long enough. You jerk off while you were in there?”

Seth is so caught off guard by Dean’s closeness and change in attitude that he tries to step backward, only for Dean to grab his wrist and pull him forward again, his other hand sliding around Seth’s waist and holding him close by the small of his back.

There is no hiding his shiver as Dean leans in to run his nose along Seth’s collarbone, his throat, and up over the shell of his ear.

“Mm, I always did love this fruity shit you use to shower with. Makes me wanna lick you everywhere.” Dean husks in his ear.

Seth shoves him away gently before things can go any farther.

“No way. You are not fucking me until after you shower. I do not want The Miz’s second hand sweat on me, thank you very much.”

Dean chuckles and bumps him with his shoulder as he walks past and shuts the door to the bathroom. His shower is significantly shorter than Seth’s, and his dick is rock hard as he exits the bathroom completely naked, skin flushed from the heat of his shower. Or something else.

“Turns out just the smell of your soap is enough to get me hard now.” He struts over to Seth unabashedly, happily giving Seth a full frontal view that practically makes his mouth water.

Seth had stayed in just the towel, but Dean rips it off carelessly and pushes Seth all the way back on the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him harshly.

“You got no idea what you do to me. No fucking idea. Just wanna keep you locked up all goddamn day so I can fuck you any time I want. Hold you down and suck you off until you can’t take it anymore.” Dean whispers against Seth’s lips as he reaches for the lube Seth laid out on the bed. He pops the cap and coats a few fingers, driving two into Seth right from the get go and making him arch and cry out as Dean continues to spew filth. “I wanna make you writhe and listen to you plead for me to give it to you hard. Just the way you like. Want to hear you beg me to let you come. Wanna wring as many orgasms as I possibly can out of you until you can’t come anymore. Until there’s not a drop of cum left in you. And then I’m gonna fuck you over and over until it hurts for you to get hard again. I’m gonna take everything I want and get my fill, and then I’m gonna mark you up and cover you in my jizz. And just when you think I’m done with you, I’m going to fuck you again so hard that you won’t be able to stand up for a week.”

Dean running his mouth- especially during sex- is nothing new to Seth. But this is something else entirely that Seth had not been prepared for.

”Holy fucking shit, Dean. Just fuck me. Please just fuck me now. Quit running your big fucking mouth and get inside me already!”

He can hear Dean chuckle, but he’s too turned on right now for it to irritate him.

“Fine by me, sweetheart. Condom?”

That is something that should worry Seth more than it does right now. And once again that feeling from before is digging into his brain, setting off little alarm bells. They’ve never used a condom once since they’ve started fucking. Not even the first time back when Dean had just finished a tournament and could’ve had who knows what diseases after some of his sketchy matches with rusty nails, glass and gross thumbtacks back in CZW. But again, his mind is just too lust addled for it to really sink in.

“No. No, just you. I just wanna feel you.”

Dean pulls his fingers out and gets himself lubed up. Seth watches him closely, skin sweaty and hair still half damp from both sweat and water. He’s feeling overheated and anxious and turned on like crazy right now, and watching Dean’s muscles glide under his smooth, pale skin isn’t helping in the slightest. Nor is the fact that Seth is basically watching him jerk off as he covers himself with lube.

He kisses Seth back into the pillows, softer this time, but equally as possessive. He pulls away and Seth opens his eyes to find Dean’s piercing, icy blue gaze fixed on him.

“You ready?”

Seth brushes Dean’s dirty blond hair away from his forehead and nods his head as Dean begins to guide himself in to Seth's hole.

The first push always feels like it’s too much. Like one of these days Seth is going to fucking split in half. But then Dean always slides in so perfectly, and it’s like Seth’s body knows how bad he wants Dean there. Nestling him in his tight warmth and acquiescing to Dean’s girth.

Dean grabs a handful of Seth’s hair and kisses him again. Seth rubs at Dean’s biceps, shifts his hands so he can massage at Dean’s amazing pecs and tease a nipple a little, and then they finally land on Dean’s shoulder blades, settling there to keep Dean close as he begins to thrust.

It’s a slow rhythm; deep and powerful. Seth mewls a little at the mental image of Dean’s strong thighs and buttocks flexing as he pushes forward into Seth’s body. Seth can’t help himself and cranes his neck up to catch Dean in a kiss.

“You ever gonna put that blond streak back in your hair, pretty boy? I miss you looking like a slut.” Dean teases when he pulls away, running a hand through Seth’s thick, dark locks.

“No way. You know how hard it was to keep up with that shit?” Seth teases back a little breathlessly as Dean’s hips continue to pump.

“What a shame. I always liked pulling at it when you sucked me off.”

“Yeah, yeah. Enough of the trip down memory lane, smartass. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Dean smirks and pistons his hips forward, physically moving Seth up the bed and forcing a moan from his lips. His pace picks up speed, quickly becoming a rapid, careless motion. Seth digs his fingertips into Dean’s back and his heels into the backs of Dean’s thighs. He can reach Dean’s neck like this with a little bit of work, and sucks at his neck, biting and catching himself in the nick of time before he leaves a visible mark. The possessive aggression of it makes Dean growl as he thrusts into Seth with reckless abandon.

“Shit, oh, goddamn. Fuck, Dean. Please. Please, I’m getting close.”

“Hang on, baby. You gotta wait for me.”

Dean’s own fingers are digging bruises into Seth’s thigh as he keeps Seth spread open, fucking into his wet and abused hole. He needs to change the angle. Wants to fucking nail Seth and leave him a whimpering mess, and he says as much out loud.

“Oh god, _please_ , Dean!”

“Fuck, baby. You beg so sweet. So goddamn sexy. My pretty boy.”

They’re only inches apart now as Dean rests his weight on his forearm, his other hand cupping Seth’s cheek, stroking over his lips with a finger while Seth laps at the digit. But then the finger is gone, and that hand has wrapped itself around Seth’s cock, jerking him off. Dean’s hips don’t let up in the slightest, and his mouth has become occupied by Seth’s neck and jaw.

“ _Fuck_ , Dean. I’m gonna come, _Please_ , I’m gonna come. I _need_ it. Please let me.”

Their lips find each other’s again, Dean humming into his mouth before pulling away just long enough to whisper “then let me see you come, baby” before his lips return to Seth’s.

Seth moans into his mouth, his hips jerking and cock twitching as it shoots all over his hand. His hole spasms and tightens around Dean’s cock like a vice and Dean bites into Seth’s bottom lip as he comes inside of him.

"Jesus christ, Seth. You're fucking amazing."

Dean collapses on top of him, the sweat of their bodies causing them to stick together as they catch their breath. Seth pulls him in for a long, languid kiss before wiggling out from under him to get cleaned up. He wets another washcloth for Dean and tosses it to him from the bathroom.

When Seth walks back out he can feel the tension from before start to encroach.

 “Seth, I… I need to tell you somethin’. I’ve been trying to tell you for a little while, I just haven’t really known how.”

And just like that, Seth can immediately detect the change in Dean’s mood. His voice is somber, and his shoulders hunch as he sits up in bed. Seth’s heart beat picks up into a staccato.

“Okay. Well, what is it?” Seth asks hesitantly, because he’s about ninety five percent sure that he doesn’t even want to know, and also a hundred percent sure that his night is not going to end as well as it started.

Dean gets up and walks over to grab his jeans, his back turned to Seth. He can see Dean digging his hand into the pocket and then do something with whatever he’s pulled out in his hand, but it’s not until Dean turns around with his left hand raised that Seth fully understands what he’d been doing.

His eyes catch on a simple, shiny metal band on Dean’s ring finger.  Seth’s stomach swoops, his heart skips a beat, he can feel when his fingers start to tremble, and he’s actively trying to fight down the urge to lean over and vomit. He’s not sure how long it takes him to find his voice, but he struggles to even think of what to say.

“What… what the fuck is that?” Seth considers the piece of metal warily, his eyes shifting back and forth between it and Dean’s eyes.

Dean sighs heavily, not meeting Seth’s eyes.

“It’s exactly what it fucking looks like, Seth.”

Seth swallows. Twice. Three times. And takes a handful of deep breaths before he can speak again.

“You… you’re… you and she are... um, what? When? I mean, congratulations, I guess.” Dean’s hand drops heavily to his side, his head drooping down toward the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Seth continues.

“I don’t know.”

Rage boils up inside Seth, so he bites the inside of his cheek and tries to stay calm.

“Yes you do. You tell Roman?” And so help him god, if the Samoan man knew before he did.

Dean shakes his head, though.

“Haven’t told anyone. She wanted to keep it a secret. Pretty sure that only the Bellas and Nattie know.”

Seth dreads asking his next question. Knows he probably shouldn’t pry, because this can only go downhill from here. They’d both be better off if they didn’t continue this discussion. But dammit, he _needs_ to know.

“How long?”

Dean shrugs, acting like they’re talking about nothing more serious than him adopting another puppy or something.

“A few weeks.”

“A few… since before WrestleMania?! Before we…”

Dean doesn’t answer immediately, and Seth can see in his eyes that it’s because he’s weighing all his options. In the end, he decides to go with the truth.

“Yeah. The weekend before, actually. She wanted to. Thought it would be a good kickoff for ‘Mania week. It was just our families there.”

That hurts a little. When he, Dean and Roman had started this together, Dean had told them that they were the only family he’d had. He was hardly talking to his sister and mother at the time. And then Seth found out a few months ago from fucking Stone Cold’s podcast that Dean and his family had patched things up enough that he even bought his mom a house. Seth thought that after what’s happened between them the past few weeks that he knew where he fit in Dean’s life. Now he isn’t sure if he does fit into it at all.

Seth doesn’t know why it really matters. They were going to keep fucking around when he thought Dean and Renee were only dating. But it _does_ matter. It matters to _him_ and this changes everything. It’s not even the principle of the fact that he’s been sleeping with a married man. It’s the fact that Dean kept this from him. _Lied_ to him. And now Seth’s the only one who comes out of this feeling like a complete fool.

“Go.” Seth murmurs, and it feels like the weight of his body it making its best effort to drag him into the depths of his bed.

“Seth-“

“Get out.”

“Seth, please just let me try to explain my-“

“GET OUT! Get the _fuck_ out of my hotel room! Delete my number, forget my name and get lost! Don’t you _ever_ put your hands on me again. Don’t ever _speak_ about me to anyone again! And don’t you _dare_ come around me with your _fucking wife_ ever again!”

Dean walks cautiously to the side of the bed, reaching a hand out for Seth, but Seth jumps up, crawling off the bed on the opposite side to put space between them.

“Seth, let’s just talk about this. Give me a minute to explain. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Are you _actually_ out of your _fucking mind_?! It changes _everything!_ You’re fucking _married_ , Dean! And not only that, you fucking _kept_ it from me!”

Seth can see the instant Dean starts to go on the defense. His stance widens and his shoulders are on guard, revealing their true width.

“I didn’t tell Roman either!”

“Yeah, but you’re not _fucking_ Roman, are you?! Unless you kept that a secret, too!”

“Seth… I’m s-“

“Don’t! Don’t you dare fucking say you’re sorry! If you were sorry then you would’ve told me right from the get go instead of hiding it like the shady mother fucker you are!”

“You’re one to talk! Who’s the one that kept it a secret that they were working with Hunter behind the scenes?!”

They’re both screaming now, and Seth isn’t sure if there’s people in the rooms next to his, but he really doesn’t care. He’ll have the hotel send them fruit baskets later.

“Are you seriously bringing that up again?! It happened almost three years ago, Dean! I apologized and you said you forgave me! Not to mention that I didn’t hide it from you and Roman for _weeks_. I practically came to you with it immediately. It was less than twenty four hours when I turned on you that I’d agreed to Hunter’s deal! I didn’t keep it some huge fucking secret!”

“Well, maybe I don’t forgive you! Maybe if you’d have stayed three years ago then it would be you and I right now instead of me and her!”

Seth wants to throw something right now. Unfortunately almost everything in his room is nailed down to the floor. And he’s not dramatic enough to throw a lamp. He’s so angry he can’t hardly breathe.

“You are not going to blame this on me! This was your mistake, Dean! So own up to it! Trying to blame other people? That’s not you! You’ve never been a pussy so don’t start fucking acting like one now!” He sees that strike something in Dean, and he continues to attack while he’s got the upper hand. Hunter always told him that the best time to kick an opponent is when they’re already down. “Are you really that selfish? You didn’t care about me or her enough to be honest with either one of us? You wanted us both so you couldn’t let either of us go?” Seth knows he’s being a bit hypocritical, but as it turned out, neither of the women had been able to fill that gap that Dean had left in his life. “What the fuck did you even come crawling back to me for? You probably get it plenty at home. So, explain this to me, yeah? I think you owe me that.”

Dean is silent, so Seth decides to keep picking at the wound.

“Why did you come back, Dean? Why did you suddenly want to try to fix things? Why now, after all this time, did you decide you wanted to start fucking me again? You had three years to come talk to me! Why did you come back and decide to fuck with my life again?! Were you mad?! Is that it?! This is your revenge for me turning my back on The Shield?! Fucking with my emotions?!”

Dean’s eyes narrow and his hands fist at his sides. His posture is less defensive, but Seth can see the anger simmering just beneath his surface.

“I wouldn’t do that. You know I wouldn’t.” Dean says low and dangerous between clenched teeth.

“I don’t know if I even believe you. I honestly don’t. I don’t know why you would’ve done this. Other than because you’re greedy and you don’t give a shit about me and just wanted to fuck with my head!”

“I told you the truth! I missed you and I meant it!”

“Oh, BULLSHIT!” Seth roars. And now he may have to send something a bit nicer than a fruit basket. Maybe a cookie bouquet, too. “You didn’t miss me! You just missed having someone around that could really take it! You missed having someone that would beg like a slut for your cock while you held them down because they could actually handle it!”

Seth doesn’t really think that’s true. But it’s the easiest explanation he can find. If he can convince himself that Dean only wanted sex then it’ll be a million times easier to hate him. He also honestly just can’t think of another reason for Dean’s motives. But it doesn’t matter now. And part of him doesn’t really want to know.

“I wanted you back, Seth! That’s why I did this!”

“Yeah? What for? Why did you suddenly want me back, huh? Why, Dean?!”

“Because! Because when I married her I realized that…. That…” But Dean doesn’t finish.

He’s a coward with his feelings, always has been. Seth knows this. But it still pisses him off. And he continues to once again pick at the wound.

“You realized what? What was such a huge revelation to you that you came slithering back to me when you should’ve been on your stupid fucking honey moon?!”

Seth keeps his eyes trained on Dean the entire time. Watching every tick of his jaw, every twitch of his fingers, every shift of his eyes.

“Never mind. Forget it. It doesn’t matter.” Dean says, some of the tension leaving his body but most of it remaining very much prominent and visible in his body.

Suddenly Seth remembers that they’re both naked, and he didn’t know it was possibly to feel like any more of an idiot than he already did. He quickly yanks on his jeans and t-shirt before scooping Dean’s clothing up from the floor and hurling them at him.

“You’re right. It doesn’t matter. I know you had a fucking reason, and you’re too big of a coward to fucking tell me the truth. So whatever the reason, it’s your business. You can let that shit eat you up for all I care. But it really isn’t my problem anymore anyway. I don’t want to hear your goddamn explanations anyway. They’re all bullshit. You’re a piece of shit in my eyes either way, Ambrose. Fuck you. Now get dressed and get out of my fucking room.” Seth’s voice is an ice edged blade, and he can’t remember the last time he spoke with so much malice.

Dean does and makes it nearly to the door when he stops and looks back at Seth who is decidedly looking anywhere but at him.

“I did come back for a reason, Seth. And I swear my intentions were pure. I should’ve told you about her and I sooner, and I’m sorry. But I wouldn’t use what we had to hurt you. I _swear_ to that. And if you want to hate me then that’s fine. I probably deserve that. Just don’t say you won’t be my friend again. I wanted for so long to have you back as my brother and I don’t want to lose that again. Please just… stay with me. As my friend if nothing else. I swear I’ll earn that trust back. Even if I can’t tell you the whole truth.” He sounds pathetic and he knows it.

He doesn’t talk about his feelings. He’s never really been able to. Growing up in less than suburban sitcom conditions quickly taught him that he needed to hide all vulnerability if he wanted to get by. He hates himself for that. Even more now when he can’t tell the man who means everything to him that he came back because being tied to someone else made him realize just how much he’s in love with Seth. Made him realize that no matter what piece of jewelry was on his finger that he would truly only belong to Seth. And now here he is. Possibly about to lose Seth for good and he still can’t tell him the truth.

“I’m so sorry, Seth.”

Seth crosses his arms and glares at the bed.

“Goodnight, Ambrose. Now just fucking leave.”

Dean does, slowly and remorsefully. The second he’s out the door Seth rushes to lock and chain it. He doesn’t care that Dean can’t get in without a key card, it just makes him feel better.

He feels like he weighs a million pounds. Like every bit of energy he’s ever had was just siphoned from his body. He wants to scream but there’s nothing left in him and no point in it.

An overwhelming need to shower again arises, and Seth doesn't hesitate. He jumps in and scrubs away all traces of Dean Ambrose from his body, simultaneously trying his best to do the same from his mind.

He gets out and doesn't even bother to get dressed. Slumping himself onto the bed, he picks up his phone and dials Roman’s number. Roman answers on the third ring, sounding groggy and half asleep and it’s only then that Seth realizes how late it is. He hangs up immediately, but Roman calls back only a few seconds later. Seth ignores it, but Roman calls again. This time he lets it go to voicemail before shutting his phone off for good.

Seth doesn’t realize he’d started crying until the tears start dripping from his cheeks. He didn’t think he’d have it in him to cry and he doesn’t really want to stop it now, so he lays down and lets the tears flow freely. He’ll let himself have this. He can mope for one night. But come tomorrow morning he will never spill another tear for Dean Ambrose.

He falls asleep some time later, having no idea that Dean is sitting just outside his hotel room door.

Dean doesn't know what Seth is doing in his room now that he's alone. Has no idea that Seth is crying himself to sleep, but a single tear of his own spills over before he bites into his lip to hold the rest of them back. He bites so hard he draws blood, and then he keeps biting. He doesn’t want to move. Doesn’t really want to leave Seth, because he doesn’t want this to be over. Not again. He falls asleep on the floor of the hotel hallway. They can wake up him and escort him out if they want to try, but there’s no other circumstances that will pull him away from Seth right now.

He does love Seth, and he knew what he did was selfish. He can’t have Seth anymore, but he just wants the younger man in his life. Now it seems as though he’s blown any shot he had at that, as well.

He can give Seth the time and space that he needs. He’s a patient man. Because he knows they’ll come back to each other. They always do. They are "wrestling soulmates", after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all liked this. I'm sorry it had such a sad ending. But if you enjoy this couple and my writing, then be on the look out in the future for more possible stories about them from me! And thank you all again!


End file.
